Savior
by thesamesadstories
Summary: Not everyone cares for a hero - super or not.


"We stopped having sex for this," Artemis muttered as she followed Zatanna away from the zeta tubes and towards the center of the mission room.

"_Artemis_," Zatanna said with fond exasperation. "It's an _assignment_. Don't be so grumpy."

Artemis scoffed. "_I'm_ not even the one who didn't orgasm before we got the call and I don't see _you_ being cranky."

Zatanna turned around. "Oh, I _am_, believe me. I'm just holding in that frustration for later—when you'll give me _double_ the satisfaction."

Artemis's eyes flashed with arousal. "Well then can we hurry up and get this over with already?"

Zatanna chuckled and pecked Artemis on the lips before she turned back around and led them to the center of the mission room.

Batman was standing in front of the holographic computer, Megan and Conner lingering a few feet away from him.

Conner had his arms crossed, and he looked at Artemis and Zatanna. "I know you were trying your best to keep your voices low…but I heard everything you two said."

Zatanna blushed slightly and looked away.

Artemis just rolled her eyes. "Where are the others?" she asked as she glanced around the mission room.

"This assignment only requires the four of you," Batman said, turning to face each of them.

Megan clapped her hands. "_Yay_! It'll be like a double date!"

Artemis raised an elegant eyebrow. "Right…."

Zatanna smirked before she shot Megan a smile. "It should be fun."

"Let's hope Zatanna is right," Batman said. "A local corporation is in the midst of going bankrupt as we speak. Knowing the kind of people who run it… You're looking at a few cons trying to get out while they still can. Your mission is to apprehend these men and women and leave them for the local authorities."

Artemis crossed her arms. "Why can't the local authorities just take care of it themselves?"

Batman nodded. "They would—if some of the perpetrators didn't possess technology from Apokolips. A likely purchase from their most recent scam."

Conner tensed. "What do we do with the weapons?"

"Bring them back to the Cave," Batman said. "We'll get them to the Forever People as soon as possible. We wouldn't want them falling back into the wrong hands."

Conner nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"The perpetrators are located on these floors. The ones with the Apokolips weapons are here, here, here, and here. Once Conner and Zatanna are in position, I'll open a window on this floor—Brandon Schaefer's office—and park the Bio-Ship there. Artemis will stay with her and make sure the perps don't try anything. As the Apokolips weapons are confiscated, I'll fly them onto the ship. Zatanna will bind the perps we incapacitate while we clear the area and then give the local authorities the okay to move in from downstairs to take them in."

Conner nodded at the holographic layout. "Alright. Let's go."

Megan grinned and guided the Bio-Ship closer to the 39-story corporate skyscraper that loomed a few feet away from them before she eased it to a stop and turned to exit the ship.

Conner, Artemis, and Zatanna followed Megan outside and felt a small rush of anticipation as she levitated them onto the roof of the Bio-Ship.

Once Megan was sure her teammates' feet were set securely on the Bio-Ship's roof, she turned to the large window of the skyscraper in front of them and lifted a hand, watching with mild satisfaction as it unlocked and opened to her telekinetic command.

"Alright!" Megan clapped. "Conner, Zatanna: you guys are up."

Conner just nodded and stepped onto the ledge of the skyscraper, Megan balancing him as he turned and waited for Zatanna to join him.

Zatanna nodded and moved to follow Conner off the Bio-Ship.

Artemis reached out and gently grabbed a gloved hand.

Zatanna turned her head and looked at Artemis with curious midnight blue eyes.

"Be careful," Artemis said softly.

Zatanna looked at Artemis with loving eyes before she raised her other gloved hand and slowly wiggled her fingers. "Artemis… _Magic_…."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "_Zatanna_… _Love_…."

Zatanna grinned. "_Yes_—_love_. I love that you worry. But remember, I—"

Artemis dropped Zatanna's hand and crossed her arms. "I know, I know…. _Gee_—way to ruin a moment, Zee."

Zatanna smirked before she shot Artemis a wink and turned to step onto the ledge next to Conner.

Megan and Artemis watched as Conner and Zatanna stepped into the open window and into the dim hallway of the 32nd floor—out of sight.

Megan titled her head and grinned. "They'll be fine. We all will."

Artemis just nodded before Megan carefully steered the Bio-Ship up towards the top of the building—the 39th floor; Brandon Schaefer's office.

"Okay," Megan said. "I'll let you know when one of those Apokolips weapons is coming your way."

Artemis nodded. "Okay. Good luck."

Megan grinned. "You too."

Artemis watched as Megan stepped off the Bio-Ship floated back down towards the 32nd floor, the end of her cape disappearing through the open window.

Artemis took a steadying breath before she held her bow and arrow at the ready and scanned the area in front of her.

Darkness. The moon and the dim light of the exit signs illuminating little areas of the large office space.

_ Well this is proving to be fun! Conner and Zatanna just took out some scary-looking lady. _Anyway_! One weird-looking gun coming your way._

Artemis furrowed her brow and leaned over the Bio-Ship to watch the window below. _Copy that._

A few seconds passed before a hostile-looking weapon floated out of the window and up towards the Bio-Ship, disappearing securely into the ship's main hold.

Wow_! Conner and Zatanna make a great team! They just took out another perp! How did a little guy like that handle a weapon twice his size? Oh, and look! Another perp! I've got her! Two more Apokolips weapons coming your way, Artemis!_

Artemis grinned slightly at Megan's perky voice. _Copy that, Miss Martian._

Two more hostile-looking weapons floated out of the 32nd floor window and up into the Bio-Ship's main hold.

_That makes three. Now where's the last one?_

Artemis couldn't help but tense at Conner's voice, and she moved her gaze back to windows of the 39th floor office space in front of her.

Darkness. Darkness. Dim light. Dim light. A shadow.

Artemis furrowed her brow and lifted her bow as the shadow came into focus, the moonlight illuminating enough for her to see.

A tall man, athletic build, standing behind an expensive desk, the plaque he set his tie next to reading Brandon Schafer.

Artemis watched as Brandon tugged at his collar and lifted a single picture frame on his desk.

"You don't need me, honey. The kids don't either," Brandon said quietly. He gritted his teeth. "You don't need a _failure_."

The picture frame fell from Brandon's hand and crashed onto the top of the desk, the glass cracking on impact.

Brandon turned towards the window behind his desk and pushed it open, letting in the soft night breeze. He gazed out the window before he lifted a foot onto the windowsill and began to hoist himself onto the ledge.

Artemis tensed and lowered her bow. She gritted her teeth. "Oh, no you _don't_!" she said before she jumped off the Bio-Ship and through the open window in front of her.

Artemis sprinted towards the window, bracing herself before she timed her maneuver and lunged forward just as Brandon started to jump.

Brandon cried out as Artemis tackled him midair and sent both of them crashing to the floor in the corner of his office, the window slamming closed.

Brandon gasped and frantically crawled back into a file cabinet, fumbling at his waist as he forced himself to stand on shaking legs.

Artemis looked up at Brandon and tensed as he pulled out a weapon and aimed it at her. She recognized the hostile design. _One of those Apokolips things? I don't think so, buddy._

Brandon went to pull the trigger when Artemis shouted and jumped up, kicking the weapon out of his hands and sending it flying back across the room and right into Conner's arms.

Conner nodded. "That's the last of them. The weapons _and_ the perpetrators." He glared darkly at Brandon before he walked over to Megan and Zatanna, who stood by the window Artemis had jumped through moments before.

Megan raised a hand over the weapon and watched as it levitated in the air before it eased out the window and into the Bio-Ship.

"There!" Megan said, dusting off her hands. "All accounted for."

Zatanna nodded before she walked over to Artemis and looked at Brandon. "Dnib sih stsirw."

Brandon jerked back against the file cabinet as a pair of cuffs appeared around his wrists, locking securely. He blinked in shock before he looked at Artemis and clenched his jaw. "You ruined _everything_!"

Artemis scowled. "_I_ saved your _life_!" she snapped, slashing her bow dangerously through the air.

Brandon kicked the desk beside Artemis, toppling it over and sending it crashing to the floor. "_I_ DIDN'T _ASK_ TO BE SAVED!"

Zatanna slowly put herself between Artemis and Brandon.

Artemis clenched her jaw, and her eyes flashed as she looked over Zatanna's shoulder at Brandon. "What, because you didn't want to face _bankruptcy_?! Because you didn't want to face what you _did_?! Because you were okay with tearing your family _APART_?!"

Brandon just scowled at Artemis before he swallowed thickly. "I think my ribs are bruised." He shook in anger. "I'll sue you…. I'll sue you for this. I'll _SUE YOU_!"

Artemis clenched her fists. "You _just_ tried to kill yourself and now you're trying to sue me for _accidentally_ hurting you by stopping you from making the _biggest_ mistake of your _LIFE_?"

"_It would have been the BEST decision of my life_!" Brandon snapped.

Artemis gritted her teeth and stepped forward.

Zatanna placed a hand on Artemis's chest, stopping her. "Artemis," she said warningly, her voice layered with hints of magic. The _last_ thing they needed was Artemis getting in trouble for anything _other_ than the matter at hand.

Artemis stopped her advance, but she glared at Brandon, her eyes full of contempt.

"_Artemis_," Zatanna repeated. She placed a hand on the side of the archer's face and gently urged Artemis to look at her.

Artemis begrudgingly tore her gaze away from Brandon and focused on Zatanna.

"That's enough," Zatanna said softly.

Artemis looked at Zatanna, and a short, silent conversation passed between their eyes before she let out a deep breath, her posture relaxing as she exhaled.

Zatanna slid her hand down to Artemis's shoulder and squeezed it gently before she dropped her hand and looked at Megan and Conner. "Let's talk to the authorities and sort things out so we can go home."

Megan and Conner just nodded.

Conner went to grab Brandon to escort him from the room when the door opened and a small team of law enforcement officers stepped inside, a sheriff leading in front.

Megan smiled. "Oh, yay! You guys got the okay!"

The Sheriff walked over to Brandon and grabbed his arm before she began to escort him towards the door.

"I'm taking _that one_ to court!" Brandon snapped, jabbing his cuffed hands at Artemis. "_I still have my rights_!"

"Of course you do, Mister Schafer," the Sheriff said. "Everything will be handled accordingly—tomorrow. There's been enough trouble tonight." She looked at Megan, Conner, Artemis, and Zatanna and nodded. "Thank you. All of you. We'll be in touch in the morning."

The team nodded and watched as the various officers followed the Sheriff and Brandon out of the room.

Artemis gritted her teeth and stalked over to the door before she lashed out and slammed it shut. The door shook violently in its frame, mimicking the tremors that ran through her own body. "Let's get out of here," she said lowly.

"O-okay. Yeah! Come on!" Megan said, turning towards the window, gratefully taking Conner's offered hand before she stepped aboard the Bio-Ship.

Conner glanced back at Artemis before he followed Megan into the Bio-Ship.

"Artemis," Zatanna called softly from the window.

Artemis stood rooted in front of the door, knowing if she had heat vision the expensive wood would be nothing but worthless ash on the floor at her feet.

"Artemis… Come on. Let's go home."

Artemis took a slow, deep breath before she turned around and walked over to the window. She tensed as Zatanna touched her arm, but she didn't object and instead took her gloved hand and led them both aboard the Bio-Ship.

Megan didn't hesitate to close the window and secure it before she navigated the Bio-Ship away from the corporate skyscraper and into the dark night of the sky.

* * *

Zatanna watched as Artemis paced the floor at the foot of the bed. Any other time, she would have found the sight such a turn-on, with Artemis's toned arms and legs on full display thanks to the tanktop and short pajama shorts she wore.

Artemis had stripped out of her uniform the second she had walked into her room, and Zatanna had closed and locked the door before ridding herself of her own outfit, watching as Artemis stalked around the room, tossing her uniform haphazardly on the floor right beside the hamper before she grabbed the first pair of pajamas she saw and yanked them on.

"_Who_ does that guy think he is?" Artemis fumed, jabbing a finger at the window. "To abandon his family and attempt suicide all because he can't face his _failures_?! Because he can't face his _crimes_?!"

Zatanna said nothing—just watched from her perch at the foot of the bed as Artemis continued to pace in front of her.

"It's people like him that make me _sick_!" Artemis spat. "_Him_… My _dad_... My _sister_… They don't give a _shit_ about what they do to the people who care about them so long as they get what they _want_! And it's _wrong_, and _stupid_, and _fucking_ _SELFISH_!"

Zatanna didn't flinch as Artemis kicked the wall that had once held the signs of her sister. (It was a good thing Paula was out of town for the weekend.)

Artemis glared at the wall, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, her chest heavy with each angered breath. She stared at the wall for a few more moments before she scoffed in disgust and began to pace in front of Zatanna again. "Ever since I was little… Ever since I found out what I could do… Ever since I joined the team… I do _everything_ I can to keep things from falling apart for people and they _all_ just—"

Zatanna watched as Artemis's voice broke and she sunk to the bed, eyes raw and dry, shoulders slumped—defeated.

Artemis trembled slightly, and she swallowed thickly as the emotions coursed through her.

"Artemis…" Zatanna said softly. She slowly lifted a hand and touched the archer's face.

Artemis let out a shaky breath and leaned into Zatanna's touch.

Zatanna brushed her thumb across Artemis's skin. "I know you've done everything you can to fix what your dad and your sister ruined… But…" She gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of Artemis's face and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "You can't be everyone's savior."

Zatanna's soft voice lingered in the silence that followed—nothing but the soft whir of the AC sounding throughout the small room.

It felt like minutes before Artemis slowly looked up and met Zatanna's eyes.

"I can try."

Zatanna tilted her head and gave Artemis a small grin, her heart aching at the undertones of raw determination in the archer's voice. "Yeah…. You can."

Artemis swallowed thickly and nodded.

Zatanna gently wrapped her arms around the archer and leaned her head against hers.

Artemis let out a slow, deep breath and leaned into Zatanna's embrace.

The two sat there in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

After a few moments, Artemis turned her head, her voice slightly muffled against Zatanna's hair. "I still have to double satisfy you."

Zatanna breathed in contentment and pulled Artemis closer. "Tomorrow," she said softly.

Artemis nodded, and she let Zatanna gently urge her back against the pillows until they were tangled in each other's arms—in their usual sleeping positions.

As Zatanna's breathing evened out and the magician slipped into a peaceful sleep, Artemis watched her as the last of her thoughts faded away.

She may not be everyone's savior…

But Zatanna would always be hers.


End file.
